


Things That Go Bump In The Night

by an_alternate_world



Series: Tumblr Prompts: Seblaine [38]
Category: Glee
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-02
Updated: 2015-08-02
Packaged: 2018-04-12 13:12:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4480451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/an_alternate_world/pseuds/an_alternate_world
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sebastian nearly leaps from the bed when he hears the crash.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Things That Go Bump In The Night

**Title:** Things That Go Bump In The Night  
**Author:** an-alternate-world  
**Rating:**  K+  
**Characters/Pairing:** Blaine Anderson/Sebastian Smythe  
**Word Count:** 484  
**Summary:**  Sebastian nearly leaps from the bed when he hears the crash _._  
**Warnings/Spoilers:**  None.  
**Disclaimer:** I am in no way associated with  _Glee_ , FOX, Ryan Murphy, or anything else related to the FOX universe.

* * *

_**Anonymous**  prompted a fic which included the line: "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to."_

* * *

Sebastian nearly leaps from the bed when he hears the  _crash._  It scares the hell out of him and he gropes around for the baseball bat he keeps by the bed because it's useless against a gun and probably a knife but it helps him feel a little bit better and-

A light is on at the end of the corridor on the right - the kitchen - and he tries to soften his footsteps and raises the bat higher. His heart thumps in his chest, his breathing is ragged, and he's almost certain that he's about to die and it's scaring the shit out of him and he's going to-

"Blaine?" he says, blinking tiredly at his boyfriend standing in his jeans and a t-shirt by the stove. A shattered bowl is at his feet, flecks of something that looks like batter splattered over his pants and socks.

Blaine's head whips up, a guilty look plastered over his face. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to. It just sort of…slipped."

"What are you doing up at…" He squints at the time on the microwave. "Three forty-six in the morning anyway?"

Blaine shrugs and looks down at his feet. Sebastian isn't sure it's safe for Blaine to move because he'll probably cut his feet on shards of glass. The logical part of his brain starts to wake up as he thinks about putting on a pair of shoes.

"I couldn't sleep. I keep thinking about my dissertation. I wanted pancakes and we had all the ingredients and then it slipped and now I- n-now I…"

Sebastian's first instinct is to reach forward, to take Blaine into his hands because he knows Blaine hasn't slept properly in  _weeks_  and apparently the manic energy from too much coffee is wearing off and leaving a semi-hysterical Blaine in the kitchen with his bottom half covered in pancake batter.

His second instinct is to put on shoes so he can get close enough to Blaine to sweep him into his arms and carry him to bed before he goes to pieces like the bowl on the floor.

"Don't move," he says, ducking out of the kitchen to get a pair of loafers. He slides them on and returns to the kitchen, where he's not sure Blaine has moved an inch even though Sebastian can see a trail of tears down his cheeks. He tries to step around the obvious glass and the batter until he can place one arm beneath Blaine's knees and the other across his upper back. Blaine slips into his arms easily, grasping at his neck, and Sebastian kisses his forehead when he hears the faint sniffles.

"Let's get you cleaned up and then we're going to snuggle in bed until you finally get some sleep," he whispers into Blaine's ear. It's a testament to how exhausted Blaine is when he doesn't even try to protest.

* * *

_**~FIN~** _


End file.
